Family Matters
by Kelly Riker
Summary: With her village terrorized by Pirates, Kayley ends up being a pirate prisoner, but months after her capture, she is rescued by Proteus, who ends up being her guardian, until she meets her rightful father, Sinbad. He had left her mother and older brother almost eleven years ago, before she had been born. But Kayley was more like her dad then her mom. She was looking for adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

_A/N: A heads up, this story will contain so many cross overs, it's not even funny anymore. Kayley is a totally different Kayley then the one from Quest for Camelot. However they are similar to each other in looks and personality wise. You could blame this idea from watching too many non/Disney crossovers on Youtube. They are what got me hocked and ended up writing this. There are many mentions to other characters, like Jack Sparrow(POTC), John Silver(Treasure Planet) and Camelot. There are meant to happen!_

"Let me go!" Kayley screamed, tugging at her entrapped arms. "You already took everything of importance or worth. Leave us in peace, what more do you want?!"

"You'll be of importance to the Cap'in. A word of advice, young miss. Settle down or the Cap'in will be training ya, like his others." One of the burly men laughed at his companion's jokes.

Kayley was dragged from her life, everything burning before her eyes, her tear-stained eyes picked up the figures of her mother lying face first in the dirt beside her older brother, Jim. Kayley tried to run to them, when they had been shot down by the pirates, but she was already too late. The only thing left had been to run into the dark forest, but the men had captured her.

She tried to slow down her captors but one of them picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, moving quicker then Kayley could imagine to the awaiting pirate ship.

(*_*)

"Blackbeard..." Kayley whispered in fear, forced to kneel in front of the most dreaded pirate ever. He was more feared then Captain Sparrow, Barbossa the one Legged, John Silver, and Davy Jones together.

"We brought you a surprise, Cap'in." A short peg-legged man, told him, sweeping his dirty hat off his head and bowing to the man.

"I said no prisoners!" Blackbeard roared, pulling his saber out and pointing it at the cowering sailor.

"But...She calls herself Kayley, Cap'in!" The man cried, throwing his arms above his head.

"Really...That's quite interesting." Blackbeard stroked his smoking beard, thinking. "Does she have the mark on her back?"

"Mark, Cap'in?" The crew collectively asked, looking at their prisoner confused.

Black beard turned the edge of his sword to slice the back of Kayley's shirt, revealing an S twirled around the letter B, it wasn't very dark, but it was dark enough that the men closest to Kayley could see it in the poor lighting.

"Hey!" Kayley cried, grabbing her shirt, so that it wouldn't slip off her. "That's my shirt!"

"She's got the mark, Captain." a burly solider told him, crossing his arms. Kayley gulped, his forearms were the size of tree trunks. She knew that she wasn't going to be going home anytime soon.

"She's the Daughter of Sinbad!" Whispers grew from the crowd surrounding Kayley, still pushed into a kneeling position.

"Quiet, you mongrel sea-rats!" Blackbeard raised his voice only slightly, but the ship grew so quiet, even the ever present seagulls quit squawking. "Put her in the brig, we sail for Singapore!"

Kayley was ruffly grabbed a hold of by the shoulders, and dragged below deck. She was too scared to even think what would happen to her in Tartarus.

(*_*)

Landing in a puddle of water in her new home, Kayley pushed her dripping hair out of her face, glaring at the sailors who locked her in the cell. Seeing the porthole, Kayley made her way towards it, turning her tunic around, and cinching it with her belt. Seeing the stars, she started to sing the song her brother always sang.

_"And I will fly on my father's wings, _

_To places I have never been. _

_There is so much I've never seen _

_And I can feel his heartbeat still. _

_I will do great things on my father's wings."_

Kayley sang the well known song softly, peering out into the ocean, the moon casting a shadow on her, making her seem even sadder.

(*_*)

Eris was bored, something the goddess found herself to be more and more these days since failing to convict Sinbad. She was sitting in midst of her bubbles, idally watching the images in the bubbles disappear, until one caught her attention.

"What do we have here?" She asked, curiously peering closer. What she saw was a girl singing in a cell aboard a pirate's ship.

"_I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could"_

Eris shifted out of the bathtub of bubbles, she headed towards the room where she could find more about the young girl. She interested the goddess, there was something about her that reminded her of her opponent, Sinbad.

Running her hands over the Earth, Eris sent in backwards in the girl's life, smiling at what she was seeing. "Why Sinbad! Naughty, naughty." She said, shaking her head.

"Let's see how you combat this one, hmm?" She asked, rubbing a creature under it's chin. "Have fun, my pet." She whispered, dropping him to the earth.

"Captain!" A sailor cried out in fright, as a long tentacle weaved it's way across the deck of the ship, crushing what ever was in it's path.

"Stay at your Posts!" Blackbeard shouted, pulling out his sword, and making the Queen Anne's Revenge surge through the water, the sea creature following the ship.

(*_*)

Kayley felt the ship shudder beneath her feet, causing her to end up in the water once again. Not knowing what was happening, she tried to open the door to the cell, but to no avail. Kayley had lost count of the number of days she had spent in the cell after a month.

"Oh great!" She muttered to herself, trying to find something to pick the lock with. "Now what?! More pirates is likely to happen, considering my track records."

She was still trying to open the door with a left over knife when a solider in blue hurried down the stairs. Kayley knew exactly where the keys were kept, she just couldn't reach them.

"The keys, they're on the hook right there." She told him, pointing, seeing how her knife wasn't doing much of a job.

"What are you doing in a cell anyway?" the man asked, unlocking the door for her and opening it.

"I was a prisoner. Blackbeard pillaged my family home and I was the only survivor." Kayley told him, grabbing the extra weapons hanging on the wall next to where the keys sat.

"I'm sure Prince Proteus will grant you passage aboard our ship." The young man beside her told her, as the two appeared topside. The main deck was full of pirates and soldiers alike battling. The deck was slick with blood and seawater, making footing treacherous for even the most experienced.

Spotting Blackbeard battling a man with a long pony tail, she headed that way, intent on killing the man that had taken her prisoner and killed every last member of her family.

(*_*)

As Kayley pulled her blade from Blackbeard's back, she was face to face with the man that had been battling him. Pushing her hair from her face, Kayley slipped the sword into her sheath.

"Thanks." The man said, looking her up and down. "What is a girl your age doing on a pirate's ship?"

"Looking for a way off." She told him, looking the man up and down. She only reached his shoulder, everything about him yelled royalty. It was the way he held himself and the look in his eyes, she figured.

"You are welcome to stay aboard the Vigilant until we reach Syracuse." He told her, putting his blade away also.

"Thanks, but that's in the wrong direction." Kayley told him, running for a trailing rope that she grabbed and swung upwards, tying the sails up as she went.

(*_*)  
Proteus watched as the brown haired girl that could not be older then eleven swing from the masts like she had been born in them. There was something about the girl that struck him as familiar. He didn't know what, only that she was similar to Sinbad as it could get. The looks, the personality, the swinging in the ropes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: 1 I've had this chapter written in my head for the longest time, but just couldn't find the time to post it. 2 It starts to get interesting now doesn't it?**

Eris turned around slowly, facing a white haired warrior.

"Kida." She welcomed. "What brings the Goddess of Atlantis to my humble realm?"

"Eris, you know the Gods have kept a better eye on you after the book incident." She smiled, appearing beside the goddess in liquid form. "You are messing with humans on my waters. Explain yourself."

Eris disappeared and appeared to turn her Earth backwards; stopping it she pushed the clouds out of her way making an image appear. "This is why, Kida. I have found the Achilles heel of Sinbad. His family."

The image held a gypsy lady beside Sinbad, holding the hands of two children. They were standing on a small dock. Sinbad knelt beside the smaller of the two children, saying. "Listen to your mother, Kayley." Turning to the other child, he continued. "Jim, I expect you to help out and protect your mother and sister." He then hugged Jim and Kayley to him, kissing both on the head.

Standing up, he hugged the woman and then boarded his ship, watching the three grow smaller in size as the ship left the dock.

Kida watched as the young girl, Kayley grow into a beautiful young woman with a smirk that matched Sinbad's.

"So she is the daughter of Sinbad." She commented, facing Eris once more. "But you will not encroach on my waters again, Eris. That means your pets included."

Eris laughed, disappearing and re-appearing next to Kida. "You are quite foolish for being so young. I go where I want to wreck Chaos. It is my job."

Kida's form turned watery, telling Eris before she disappeared. "I may be eight thousand years younger than you, but I protect those that sail in my waters."

Eris smiled harshly, once Kida departed, promising the empty air. "The daughter of a pirate and the Lorelei will be the only one to enter El Dorado. I want something in that city and I will get it if I have to hunt down that mortal for her whole life." Her voice echoed through the skies of the waters.

_LSS_

Kayley watched as Proteus climbed into the rigging after her. She acknowledged her head telling the prince that she respected that he could keep up with her.

Proteus stood on the mizzen yard, holding onto rope, while Kayley dangled her feet on the sail.

"Why did you come after me?" She asked, staring out onto the horizon.

"Because, you are the daughter of my best friend. Sinbad would kill me if he ever found out I left you at Sea." Proteus told her, knowing in his gut that she was Sinbad's daughter.

"He may share my blood, but he's not my father." Kayley told him, glaring out into the blue waters.

"Something tells me that Sinbad is more of your father then you think." Proteus told her.

"He left my mother and my brother ten years ago. He never came back, not once." Kayley whispered to the wind, trying desperately to hide tears.

"Sinbad may have changed a lot in ten years, but he's still the same Sinbad underneath." Proteus spoke to her, remembering how his friend saved his life. "Even if he hadn't been around for ten years."

"My mother used to say the same thing." Kayley told him. "She said that even if Sinbad never came back, it wasn't because he forgot about us."

"She sounds like a wise woman." Proteus told her.

"Was. She was killed by Blackbeard's men the day I was captured. She was a gypsy named Esmeralda. Some called her the Lorelei of the waters, but she told me Sinbad never believed them."

"I remember Essy." Proteus told her, remembering the good days. "Sinbad and I met her once in the market place. She was dancing and trying to earn money from passing people. Several Guards came up to her, asking her about her earned coins, so they arrested her when they didn't believe her. You know what she did?"

"What did she do?" Kayley asked, having never heard her mother talked about like this.

"She gave them what was coming to them. Held on by two large men, Esmeralda kicked one in the face with her foot, and ran for her life. She was just a teenager back then, but already Sinbad was falling over in love with the girl. Saw her for every summer until one when she never came to Syracuse. It was the same year that Sinbad disappeared for ten years on me."

"Sounds like my mother." Kayley spoke then, remembering what kind of woman she was. Esmeralda would stand up to anyone that accused her of something.

"So why don't you come stay with me in the palace of Syracuse." Proteus asked, knowing if Sinbad found out that he had left his daughter alone on a pirate ship, he'd be dead before he could blink his eyes once.

"I suppose I could for a bit..." Kayley hedged, not wanting to give up her newly won freedom, but also wanting somewhere safe to stay. Making up her mind, she gave Proteus her final answer. "I'll come but I can't promise you I'll stay very long."

Proteus smiled, knowing that ways of Sinbad were just as strong in his daughter as they were in his friend. "I wouldn't expect less from the daughter of Sinbad and Esmeralda."

LSS

Clopin started to pack up his puppets and booth for the day, all the young boys and girls had by this time gone home to their suppers and bed. As he was climbing onto his wagon, he noticed that the winds had changed.

"The winds have blown themselves out from the north, but why is the whistling of the birds and joyous cries coming from the East. Mayhaps it's the gypsy wonderer Esmeralda or her lover come back to Syracuse." He mumbled to himself, like telling another tale with his puppets to the children. "Mayhaps it's blowing in something quite unexpected and surprising."

As Clopin and his wagon full of his livelihood went through the streets, he noticed a brown haired and eyed girl walking through the streets, taking in the sights and sounds. Her walk was elegant, almost dancing in a way that made Clopin think of the way Esmeralda used to dance. Her clothes were patches, but brightly sewn together, also hinting at a bit of Gypsy. And a smile danced in her eyes and apon her lips, firmly putting in to Clopin's mind of a gypsy.

"A riddle for you, my friend," He spoke under his breath, watching the girl thread her way through the crowds. "What is the girl that walks and dresses like a gypsy, but is different as well? A smile apon her lips she had, while walking like a deer in the forest. A question, which will never be answered for me, perhaps."

Kayley took in the sights all around her, stopping to smell one harker's perfumes, or to look closer at a trinket. Her mother had told her many tales about Syracuse' market place, a square that the Gypsy were treated equal to the other people, not thieves like they were in France. The bright colors, smells, and the many different people. She told her daughter and son about that Market place many times, but always with a distant and sad look in her eyes.

Stopping on a corner, she watched as a young girl danced beside a goat, while a man in red strummed a guitar. The girl was probably a little older then her, more of a young woman really. Dark hair spun around her as she rthymly hit a tambourine and danced, her goat prancing around a tattered old hat.

Even the man with the red shirt and blond hair strummed his guitar, dancing beside the girl, all three of them grinning and laughing. Going through her pockets, Kayley found not a single coin, but she did find something of her mother's. A single gold hoop, which she used to wear. Smiling fondly, she put it in her ear, same as the one her mother wore hers in, the left. But knowing that she wanted to give the street entertainers something, she lifted a necklace from her neck, dropping it into the hat on her way past.

Clopin saw as the girl weaved her way past Miguel and Malina, dropping a necklace into the hat. Recognizing it instantly, he became even more intrigued by this mystery before him.


End file.
